dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 20
Other Characters: * Michael Antagonists: * Captain Snegg ** his crew: Fang, others Locations: * North Vehicles: * Snegg's submarine * passenger ship | Writer2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 18" | Synopsis2 = In the royal palace of Patrania, Prince Philip climbs into his big comfy bed and falls asleep. In a secret passage in the very walls of the palace, Ruppo stealthily makes his way, then uses a secret doorway into the Boy King's very bedchamber! He chloroforms the prince, steals him away, and escapes from the palace. He returns to his lair in the capital city, where he and Count Alex stick young Philip into a cellar. Next morning Philip's absence is noticed and the alarm is raised. Princess Margo is notified. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Spike Spalding Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Prince Philip of Patrania * Princess Margo * Philip's butler * Marie, chambermaid Antagonists: * Ruppo Locations: * ** capital city | Writer3_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer3_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler3_1 = Sven Elven | Inker3_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle3 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 9" | Synopsis3 = M. Bonacieux runs back to D'Artagnan's house, yelping for help, pursued by the Cardinal's Guards. Porthos and Aramis draw steel and square off, but D'Artagnan bids them to stand down, and advises the mercer to go peaceably with the Guards. Bloodshed is averted for the moment and the Guards and Musketeers part on friendly terms. Conversing afterward, it is clear that Athos understands D'Artagnan's plan, and Porthos does not. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * M. Bonacieux, mercer Antagonists: * Cardinal's Guards Locations: * , the | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler4_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker4_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle4 = Dr. Occult: "The Life Ray, Part 3" | Synopsis4 = Dr. Occult and Rose Psychic, and a months-dead corpse from the night club, in the back of an ambulance, are screeching and skidding away in a driving rainstorm. From an unseen vantage point, a sniper kills the ambulance driver; the vehicle swerves into a pole; everything in the ambulance is tossed about higgledy-skelter, and the cadaver disappears! The next day Occult has some unproductive conversations with the police and with Rose, then that evening he has a very unexpected encounter with an old friend, Nita Crane, who has been dead for a year! She frantically warns Occult that his body AND soul are in terrible danger, then she runs away. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * , the Ghost Detective Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Ambulance Driver Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Police * Nita Crane Locations: * Occult's Laboratory / Mansion * Police Station | Writer5_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler5_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker5_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle5 = Jack Woods: "The Secret Mine, Part 3" | Synopsis5 = Jack Woods is secretly a Texas Ranger and is infiltrating Val Stanton's outfit. He recruits one rancher, Hines, who has just that same hour been cheated out of his land, and sends him out to the Widow Harkins's place. He returns to the saloon and has a talk with Stanton. Stanton has got one half of a map showing the entrance to a secret gold mine, and believes the entrance is on Widow Harkins's property. He also wants the other half of the map, and believes Mrs. Harkins has it. (She does have it, now, because Jack gave it to her earlier.) Stanton sends Woods out to Harkins's place, to lean on her, so Jack has another conversation with her. Jack has seen Stanton's half of the map, and thinks he can figure out where the mine entrance is. He lays out a plan for ambushing Stanton and his gun-throwers, then borrows the widow's half of the map, and carries it back to the saloon in Red Hill. He gives the map to Stanton, who decides that now is the time to act, deed or no deed. Stanton, Jack, and five heavily-armed cut-throats saddle up and ride out to the Harkins place, where Hines, Harkins, and her ranch hands have found the secret mine entrance, and barricaded themselves inside it, waiting for the raid they know is coming. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Widow Harkins ** two ranch hands * Rancher Hines Antagonists: * Val Stanton, rancher & saloon proprietor ** five gun-throwers Locations: * Red Hill, , ** Stanton's Saloon ** Harkins's Ranch *** Secret Gold Mine | Writer6_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler6_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker6_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle6 = Pep Morgan: "Soccer" | Synopsis6 = Pep chases an errant soccer ball into the girls' dorm and gets himself into an awkward situation. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Riverdale Soccer Team * Riverdale Girls' Dorm Residents Locations: * Riverdale | Writer7_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer7_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler7_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker7_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle7 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 19" | Synopsis7 = The Preceptor and Brian de Bois-Guilbert have Rebecca confined in the monastery. The Grand Master of the Order finds out about it, and Preceptor Malvoison is roundly scolded, but to excuse himself Malvoison declares that Rebecca is a witch and has ensorceled Bois-Guilbert. Grand Master buys this, and commands that the great hall be made ready for a trial! The Preceptor hurries to tell Brian about this, but refuses to help with Bois-Guilbert's proposed rescue attempt. Malvoison next confers with Conrade Mont-Pitchet; this trial is a crisis for them. Unless Rebecca is found guilty, their gooses are cooked, and they fear that the evidence against her is not strong enough. They hire two "witnesses" then proceed to trial. Soon all are assembled and the trial begins. As Rebecca is perp-walked into the great hall, somebody slips a note into her hand. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rebecca Antagonists: * Preceptor Malvoison * * Lucas de Beaumanoir, Grand-Master of the Templars * Conrade Mont-Pitchet Locations: * | Writer8_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler8_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker8_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle8 = Brad Hardy: "In the Forbidden City, Part 9" | Synopsis8 = Brad Hardy and Prince Kardos continue their journey thru the hot, dangerous forest. They encounter a fight between two giant monsters. The titanic struggle of the enormous beasts lays waste a wide swath of forest, and the two men are lucky to not be trampled. Finally one of the beasts kills the other and then, before devouring its prey, sniffs cautiously at the air; it detects Brad and Kardos, and charges right at them! | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Monsters: * giant violent animals of two new species Locations: * ** City of the Grey People ** Grey Forest | Writer9_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler9_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker9_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle9 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 20" | Synopsis9 = Fang Gow's gunmen are demanding that Dr. Bonfils check on Fang Gow, with a giant swordsman looming over him to ensure compliance. Barry O'Neill, disguised as a Chinese assassin, is quietly standing behind the giant. Once the guide and the doctor have left the room, Barry steps out, gun in hand, to rescue Le Grand and Jean. They don't recognize Barry, and start to leave by the wrong doorway, he turns his head to warn them, and the snake-quick Mongolian giant punches O'Neill in the head. The swordsman yanks off Barry's mask, everybody recognizes him, and the giant swings back to lop off his head; Jean shoots him dead. Another Chinaman steps in, grabs Jean thru some curtains and into the next room, slams an iron portcullis into place, and laughs as Barry and the Inspector hurl themselves futilely against it. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** many henchmen Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Doctor Bonfils Locations: * ** St. Michel Cemetery | Writer10_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler10_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker10_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle10 = Bradley Boys: "In the Wilderness, Part 8" | Synopsis10 = The Bradley Boys are back within sight of their home, and Harry Matson is anxious to leave them there. The Sheriff has been waiting, and now comes out to greet them. Harry runs away, and Tom and Jack follow him, so the Sheriff and his two tramp informants follow the three of them, into the forest. The three runaways are good at hiding, and the posse is bad at finding hiders; when it gets dark, they give up and go home. For the next three months, the boys make themselves some pioneer buckskin clothing, and Harry grows a beard. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Harry Matson * Sheriff Antagonists: * Minky * Tatters Locations: * Old Jug Mountain * Gumt River * Portown | Writer11_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler11_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker11_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle11 = Mark Marson, of the Inter-Planetary Police: "People of the Red Planet, Part 6" | Synopsis11 = In Monarch Sarno's throne room, atop a tower near I-P HQ in Ciralia, Ciro, Mark Marson stalls for time by bargaining with Sarno, who spurns his deal, and slaps Marson with a glove. Sgt. Montague loses his temper at this, and lays out Sarno with one punch. Sarno's three guards pick up their poisoned lances and rush at Mark and Monty, who out-fight them decisively. Marson kills one guard with a thrown spear. In his laboratory, Lordi has been monitoring this on the TellaMirror system, and he throws a switch which floods the throne room with deadly gas. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * , of the Inter-Planetary Police Supporting Characters: * Inter-Planetary Police ** Sergeant Montague Antagonists: * Monarch Sarno ** Lordi, Chief of the Laboratories ** many minions Era: * 2060 Locations: * Planet ** City of Ciralia *** Inter-Planetary Police HQ *** nearby tower (Red People Hideout) *** North River Items: * Sarno's Spaceaphone communications system ** TellaMirror system | Writer12_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler12_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker12_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle12 = Bob Merritt: "Alaskan Adventure, Part 6" | Synopsis12 = In a cavern branching deeply under the Merritt Company's camp, high in the Alaskan Rockies, Dickie Saunders is about to have his head chopped off, while his co-workers think he's simply stepped out to do some hunting. Meanwhile Bob Merritt has flown back to the mysterious volcano cauldron for another, closer look; this time he lands the Bumblebee at the foot of the mountain. Shedding most of his cold-weather gear, Bob scales the volcanic cone. Somewhere behind him, a figure steps out of the shadows and sends a flashing light signal to some robed men, higher up on the slope; these now attack Bob and capture him. They carry him into a cave and down a long, winding passageway. They emerge, in a wide, clear space at the bottom of the volcano's crater, with hangars, aircraft, and a gold-mining operation in progress. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bob's Flying Pals ** Dicky Saunders (now has a first name) Antagonists: * Asiatic Priests and Miners Locations * ** Alaskan Rockies | Writer13_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler13_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker13_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle13 = Little Linda: "Wicked Stepmother, Part 1" | Synopsis13 = G-Man Watson has arranged for Ned Flint to take the exam for enlisting in the G-Men. Ned takes ten days to recover from the gunshots, just enough to sit up in a chair and read stories to Little Linda. Her sunny personality and cheerful outlook are a big help in speeding his recovery. Finally the day comes when Ned flies off to Washington to take his exam, leaving Linda with her adoptive father Silas, in his big house, where they both miss him. In a far-off city, two scheming characters, a mother-son team of grifters, are delighted to read about Little Linda's rescue, and Mom spends the last of their money on a train ticket, for herself, to Hillsboro. There, late at night, she shows up at Silas Flint's front door, and demands to see her step-child, Little Linda, claiming to be her legal guardian. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * G-Man Watson * Ned Flint * Silas Flint ** Flint's butler Antagonists: * Linda's alleged stepmother * Son of alleged stepmother Locations: * Hillsboro * distant city | Writer14_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler14_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker14_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle14 = Wing Brady: "The Tunis Smuggling Operation, Part 2" | Synopsis14 = In Tunis, at the French Consulate, Lynn Harding is reunited with her long-worried father, who invites Wing Brady to join them for dinner that evening at the Hotel Rocquefort. Walking back to his own hotel, in civilian attire, Brady spots a familiar figure: Abdul-Crim, who has some bad history with the Foreign Legion. Brady shadows him, and is led to the waterfront, where Crim has a pierside meeting with a disreputable-looking ship's captain. Brady hides behind a stack of bales and tries to eavesdrop, while a large thug with a big club sneaks up behind him, and knocks him unconscious. Wing regains consciousness aboard a small, powerful craft, out in the harbor, tied and gagged but unsupervised. He uses his feet to grab some bedding, move it to a lamp, and start a fire! | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * supporting Characters: * Lynn Harding * French Foreign Legion * Mr. Harding Antagonists: * Abdul-Crim * smuggling ship captain * two or more thugs Locations: * ** *** Hotel Domerich *** French Consulate *** Hotel Rocquefort Vehicles: * smugglers' cargo ship * smugglers' motor launch | Writer15_1 = Alex Lovy | Penciler15_1 = Alex Lovy | Inker15_1 = Alex Lovy | StoryTitle15 = Lieutenant Leeds of the Army Intelligence Service | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Lieutenant Leeds Supporting Characters: * General Larkin Antagonists: * "some foreign power" Other Characters: * cargo ship captain * ship's doctor Locations: * ** General Larkin's office * ** Panama Canal Zone *** France Airfield Items: * time bomb Vehicles: * fast freighter * amphibious bomber biplane | Writer16_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler16_1 = Sven Elven | Inker16_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle16 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 9" | Synopsis16 = From a cave atop a cliff near the beach on Moraga Island, Jeff Roberts, Gregory Roberts, Captain Dennis, and their new friend with the telescope, observe as the tropical storm tosses an unidentified sailing ship about. The following morning, two bodies wash up on the beach, a beautiful young live girl, and her elderly dead father. They carry the girl back to their cave, and bury the father on a knoll behind the cave. Meanwhile the mutineers resume their interrupted search for their former hostages, but pause to salvage some storm-wreckage flotsam from the beach. Eventually however they do find the cave. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis * unnamed gunman * arriving ship's captain * his daughter Antagonists: * mutineers: First Mate, Pedro, others Era: * Locations: * ** Moraga Island Vessels: * "Flamingo", 3-masted square-rigged ship | Writer17_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler17_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker17_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle17 = Magic Crystal of History: "Alfred the Great" | Synopsis17 = Bobby and Binks observe the wars between the Britons and the Danes. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * | Writer18_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler18_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker18_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle18 = Radio Squad: "Dan Bowers, Part 4" | Synopsis18 = The Jury acquits Dan Bowers, and he has a good laugh at Sandy Kean's expense. Trent starts into some mealymouthed excuse-making, and Kean just lays him out, with an uppercut, right there in the courtroom. The Radio Squad Chief gets his marching orders from Bowers' attorney, and Sandy Kean starts having administrative problems at the station house. But Kean believes he has got an ace up his sleeve. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Supporting Characters: Antagonists: * Dan Bowers ** his gambling gang * Amos Twist, Bowers' lawyer * Jimmy, Kean's partner * Radio Squad Chief Locations: * Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. ** Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 8". ** Starting with this issue, the title in the indicia changes from "More Fun" to "More Fun Comics". The covers have said "More Fun Comics" since issue #9. * This issue, Hap the Sap is absent, but returns next issue. * Last issue for W.C. Brigham art on Jack Woods, next issue replaced by Will Ely. * First and last issue for Lieutenant Leeds of the Army Intelligence Service by Alex Lovy. * At the end of last issue's episode of Mark Marson of the Inter-Planetary Police, Marson and Montague were both in manacles. At the beginning of this issue's episode, neither of them are in manacles. * This issue Will Ely replaces W.C. Brigham on Sandra of the Secret Service. * Starting with this issue, Wing Brady by Tom Hickey expands from two pages to four. * Also featured in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Alger's Variety Show by Alger ** Bobby and Scotty, by Harry Lewis (first and last) ** Bugville by Dick Ryan ** Fanny by Vincent Sullivan ** "Fun Club" (promotional text) by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson ** Hanko the Cowhand, by Fless ** Just Jokes (one-panel gags) by Whitney Ellsworth ** Just Suppose: "King John at Runnymead", (hypothetical history scenario) by H.C. and A.D. Kiefer. ** Maw, Paw, and Willie, by Henry Lewis ** Pelion and Ossa, by Pete De Angelo ** Pincus by Vincent Sullivan ** Sam the Porter by Alger ** "Talk About Talkies" (text article) by Mary Partrick (After spelling it "Patrick" from to #19, it now changes back to "Partrick".) ** Thrilling True Stories, by Richard B. Speed & Creig Flessel ** Woozy Watts, by Alger | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances